Stranger than a Dream
by Angelic-Demon96
Summary: Leah is a little bit... different. Everyone thinks she's crazy, but as she dives into a new dangerous world, her true talent appears. And what does a certain glittery warlock have to say about this unusual and wonderful girl? Slight AU, M for Language, violence, and mild smut. TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

I sad on the chair staring out the window. Dad was talking to the doctor, something about increasing the dosage of my medication. I winced, I hate the medicine.

"Poison," I whisper to the window. No one listens anyway. I decided to focus on the light pushing it's way through the cracks. Bending, shifting, changing, like water through holes in a dam.

"Bending, all things bend," my fingers traced the cracks. "Window bending light, what will you show me?"

Before the window would answer, I was being pulled away. I waved goodbye to the doctor who signed Dad's poisonous paper. A shadow moved behind her. I frowned. "Bad shadow, Dad."

I felt his grip tighten on my arm. "Ignore it, Sweetheart. The medicine will make it better."

We exited the building and I sighed in relief. I like outside, there is more color. We walked to the pharmacy and I skipped, holding Dads' hand. I waved to the funny people, one with blue skin waved back. I giggled and wanted to go over and say "Hi," but Dad pulled me back. He never wants me to make friends. I pouted a bit to show him I was upset, then decided to focus on the colors.

The colors made my friend from group counseling happy. She said she would find colors and give them a number, this gave her order in her life. I didn't really want order, but I did want colors. Too much order, orderly buildings with orderly people, tidy clothes and sensible shoes. Boring. I used to sneak out to the orderly parts of town. Buildings sagged in, people laughed for no reason, even the smell was unorderly. But then I got in trouble and Dad put bars in my windows.

The bars didn't block the colors from coming through. I began to sing the theme song from Firefly: "I don't care, I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me." Some ladies smiled as I passed. One had a tail. I giggled again.

"Honey, don't stare. It's rude." Dad chided.

"I don't mind," the lady smiled, "Your daughter is very special." Her tail was red. Red is 3. Her shoes are black, 1. I hate black. They were moving away now.

At the pharmacist, they gave me a lollypop. Dad says I'm too old for sweets, but I don't care. He gets the medicine and we walk back to our apartment. I see Madame Dorthea. I run up and give her a hug. She smells terrible and her body feels like fire, but she tells me that I'm not crazy, so I like her. Her dress is yellow, 16.

Clary comes down the stairs with Simon.

"Hi Leah!" I like Simon, he plays video games with me. Clary only nods, I think I make her uncomfortable.

I look at Clary and tilt my head as I study her. Something is bothering her, something scares her. "It won't go away," I tell her, "But you'll understand it soon enough."

She pales. "Sorry," Dad butted in, "We're trying out a different dosage. It will take some getting used to."

Madame Dorthea calls out something about modern medicine suffocating bright young minds like mine, but her pleas fall on def ears as my dad ushers me into our apartment and makes me take my medicine. I feel weird, cut off distant. _Cats_ is on TV and I just stare at it dumbly, letting the colors wash over me, too tired to give them numbers. Dad goes to bed and turns the TV off, he sighs as I just stare at the empty screen. He tucks a blanked around my shoulders and kisses me tonight. I hear footsteps going down the stairs outside.

I peek my head out the front door. It's Simon and Clary again, they're sneaking out. "You shouldn't go," I whisper to them, "You'll see something you don't like and they will know you know." Simon looks concerned but Clary just brushes me off.

"It's just a club." She tosses her curly hair over her shoulder and makes her way down the stairs. Everything is growing dull and gray. Medications, I thought.

"I have to follow them," I say to no one in particular, "They will need me."

I know that at clubs girls wear short skirts and tiny shirts, so I sneak to my room and sift through my clothes till I find what I need. Now properly attired, I hide a kitchen knife in my boot. I need it for my new friends... I can't seem to focus on that idea or why I need to bring a knife to meet new people.

I walk downstairs. They seem to stretch and bend and I have to hold onto the railing once or twice to keep from falling over. I remind myself to tell Dad that the stairs need to be fixed. Or maybe the medicine. Dad likes fixing the medicine.

Walking through the darkened city, I head towards the club I know Clary will go to. It's full of funny people. I like it, the lights flash in many colors and the noise is so loud, it's quiet. The bouncer with the pretty, purple eyes and long nails makes me take out my I.D, so I hand him a gift card to a frozen yogurt shop. He's very fond of yogurt and lets me though. I could have shown him my I.D., I'm 18, but it also says I'm invalid on it, so he probably wouldn't let me in.

I smile as the music swirls around me and I dance with everyone to the beat. Music is only colors and numbers that you see with your ears instead of your eyes. I look for Clary and Simon. Instead, I see a Fey with gossamer wings. I make my way towards her and she smiles at me.

"May I touch them?" I ask over the sound of the music. She laughs and nods. My hands glide over the edge of her wings. They are warm against my cold hands and feel delicate. I thank the girl and look for my new friends. I spot them in a corner.

The curly haired brunette looks like she's seducing one of the funny people. She wears a white dress covering her skin. At a club that would be strange, but she pulls it off magnificently. I want to go talk to her, but something tells me I need to wait. I sit on a booth and watch as she and her brothers slice open the Funny.

Someone screamed. "Stupid, stupid," I muttered, "now they know you know." So preoccupied with looking for my new friends that I forgot to keep an eye on the old ones. I run towards Clary.

"Shut up!" I yell, "They're just doing their job!"

Now she's shouting and calling them murderers, but they aren't around anymore and no one seems to listen to her. That sounded oddly familiar. Thankfully, the meds were wearing off by this time, so I was in more control of myself.

Simon came over to help and we dragged her out of the club to calm her down.

"Don't worry Clary, he was a bad shadow. It's okay to kill bad shadows." This didn't seem to reassure her or Simon. After Clary calmed down, he turned to me.

"What are you even doing here? Did you follow us? Your dad's gonna be pissed!"

How could I have followed him if I had gotten there first? Seriously, Simon wasn't very bright sometimes. We all head back to the apartment complex, but Clary is still muttering about how it dissolved into the floor. Simon leaves us at the front door and I walk her back to her home. When she opens the door, her mom is asleep on the couch. She says goodnight to me and I walk back to my own home. I wasn't as lucky as Clary.

Dad stood in the living room with his fists on his hips in a sign of anger. I elected not to say anything. I don't want him to give me more meds.

His voice started soft, but got louder. "Where. The. HELL. Have you been? What do you THINK you're wearing? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! If you had been HURT all the neighbors would have thought is was MY FAULT! DO YOU WANT THAT?! WELL DO YOU ?! YOU SELFISH CRAZY BITCH WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE! DON'T! EVER! DO THAT! AGAIN!" He ended each word of that last sentence with a slap to the face. The last one was so hard I was thrown on the floor where he began kicking me.

Become numb, I told myself. He will feel better and tomorrow he will say sorry. You love your daddy. Become numb. Don't cry.

I end up letting my mind go off somewhere else. A green meadow full of small white flowers and butterflies. When I come back, Dad had stopped hitting me and was now crying on the floor. I crawled over to him.

"Don't cry, Daddy. 'You can't take the sky from me', remember? You were scared you wouldn't have any friends if I was gone and you would be all alone. Don't cry, Dad. I'm okay."

He turned and hugged me too tight and hurt my bruised ribs, but I didn't care. Daddy still loved me. I would be okay. He smelled nice. Like dusty books and the ocean. He carried me to bed and tucked me in, short skirt and all. He said he was sorry and asked if I wanted to go to school tomorrow.

"Daddy, there isn't school tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow." He nodded and shut off the light. I looked out my window as a cloud rolled over the moon. I couldn't tell if it was a good omen or a bad one. I'll have to ask Madame Dorthea tomorrow if she doesn't try to strangle me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So obviously I was testing out the waters and the feel of my new OC with the last one. Sorry if it seemed a little strange. If you are confused about the storyline, pm me or leave a question in the review box.**

**I'm going through the entire story of Clary with Leah tagging along, 1. Because that would be annoying, and 2. Leah would hate that. And yes, there will be Clace. **

**PS I don't own any of the characters except my lovely Leah.**

**Rate and Review! Love y'all! :3**

**~DA**

"Water creeps...through the windows...up the stairs..."

"For the love of God, shut up."

"Chilling rain...like an ocean... everywhere."

"I swear I will end you."

I giggled and kept singing Linkin Park. My new friend Jace doesn't seem to like it very much and he is hot when he's angry. Judging by Clary's half smile, she agrees with me. Simon had begged my dad to let me go to a poetry reading (which sucked) and we ended up running into Jace-the-Guy-Who-Stabby-Stabbed-the-Shadow from the club. Jace for short. He explained that he was a shadow hunter (called it!) and that demons are real yadda yadda bla bla bla. Clary got a call from her mom sounding panicked and in danger.

So now we're running. I don't like running. I like dancing, and singing and painting and reading. But not running. So I decided to make it more fun by singing and running at the same time.

Clary ran up the stairs to her apartment and I called up to warn her about the demon inside, so Jace went with her to kill it. I went to my own apartment.

Dad was on his back on a table with a guy pinning him down. He had a knife in his hand. I roundhouse kicked his face and grabbed his knife.

"You hurt my daddy." I said sadly. "Now I have to kill you."

"HOLY SHIT! LEAH DON'T KILL HIM!"

I turned to my dad. "Why not?"

"Because it's wrong, sweetie." He said softly to calm me down.

I don't know why he was trying to calm me down, I was already calm. "I'll just cripple him then." I slice the tendons in his wrist and ankle. He screamed and Dad screamed and there was a huge bang upstairs and I was covered in blood.

Why was Dad so angry with me? I was trying to help. I started to cry. Dad crawled away from me and against the wall. I began to feel myself become empty as I went to another place. I sensed more than saw my old friends and new friend come into my apartment. Clary screamed when she saw the scene. Great, more screaming. Simon knelt down in front of me and snapped in front of my nose. I didn't move. Jace was asking my dad questions in a loud voice. He was getting angry and pinned my dad against the wall.

I woke up and pulled Jace off of him. His eyes widened as he stared at the knife held against his throat. "Don't hurt my dad." I whispered as I released him. Dad started crying again and I slipped back into oblivion.

"Stop that!" Simon yelled at my dad as he and Clary tried to stop the bleeding of the man I hurt. "Look at her! Help your daughter!"

"That's no daughter of mine!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet. He ran out the door, leaving even his car keys. I was still staring straight ahead without truly seeing, but I remember a feeling of... disappointment rather than sadness.

I never saw him again.

Clary helped me up and guided me downstairs to Madame Dorthea's room.

"Madame Dorthea! Please open up! My mom is missing!" There was no response.

Simon yelled through the door "And Leah has shut down again!"

The door opened and I was guided through the door. Madame Dorthea's clawed hands guided me to her couch as she peered at my face. I was too busy looking at the butterflies in my mind to focus on her, but she grabbed my face and angled it towards her own.

"Leah, darling, look at me." I looked at her. "What do you see?"

I saw shadows leaping from her eyes and mouth, black ooze creeping from her ears. Then it was gone.

"Bad shadows," I moaned, "You're going to hurt him."

She nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Who am I going to hurt?"

You know that feeling when you first wake up and you are still partially asleep? That's what I felt like now, I saw a dream with two connected people and one was hurt by a monster wearing Dorthea's face.

"Blue-eyed Parabatai."

"Alec!" Jace exclaimed. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. He was so pretty.

"When? WHEN?!"

I watched the light dance in his hair. "Why are you so pretty? Prrreeeettyyy." I sounded out the word. "Pray-itty. Prey, hunter watches the prey."

He gave my shoulders a shove and let go. "It's just nonsense!"

Clary turned to Madame Dorthea. "Forget about all of that! Who was that man who attacked Leah's father? Where did they take my mom?"

It's then that I notice the wound on Clary's shoulder that oozed a horrid smell. I pointed, "That's not good."

Jace turned and Clary went pale as the pain of her demon bite finally hit her.

"Shit! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't notice." Clary gasped.

"We need to get her to the institution! Demon bites are poisonous!"

Aaannd... We were running again. I wanted to mention my dad's car keys, but I didn't want to go back upstairs. I was tempted to sing again, but one look from Jace told me that would be a bad idea. We had told Madame Dorthea that we'd be back for more answers and she shooed us out. Clary had fainted like a wimp so Jace carried her. Much to Simon's chagrin. He's adorable when he's love sick.

Finally we arrived at the institution. It was huge and super Gothic looking. Simon didn't seem all that impressed until Jace explained that it was hidden by magic so normal people wouldn't notice it. I winced. Another reason why I'm not normal. Going inside, we met Alec and 'Izzy' as I will now and forever refer to her. Everyone was freaking out because Clary might die. I'm sure it was very exciting.

I, however, was too busy looking at the ceiling. Glowing creatures nestled in the banisters and buttresses. They spun around and around, creating a glowing force field all over the building. They made soft purring noises. I liked them.

Everyone left to take Clary to the infirmary, so I was left alone. An "institution" is where I was. But not a mental one. That was a plus. I spun around the foyer looking at the glowing creatures when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around to see an ugly, old man with a crow on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, and yes I plan on updating the other stories too. Rate and Review! :3**

**DA**

"Caw!" I greeted the crow. He cawed back and I giggled. The old man was talking to me. I didn't really like him so I didn't pay much attention. He mentioned he was a teacher or something like that. He kept asking me questions. I'm not very fond of questions.

"Ask Simon questions. He's smart. I'm not smart, I'm different." I told him and the crow.

He smiled at me. "It's okay to be special here."

I looked at him suspiciously. "You wont be mad?"

"Of course not! How about you and I go to the library together. Your friend Simon is with-"

"Isabella. I know." I began to walk to the library.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hodge asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

He chuckled at let me take the lead.

The library was wonderful. The books whispered on the shelves and colors danced everywhere. I ended up staying there a while. Hodge brought me food and I slept on the couch. I missed my daddy, but I didn't miss the medicine. Finally Clary woke up. They all wanted to run off and find someone important. But it sounded lame to me, so I told them I'd stay here.

"Come on, Leah, you've been in the room forever! Don't you want to get out a little?" Simon pleaded.

I shook my head. "Not yet. Let me know when you go to the party."

They looked at me funny. "What party?" Pretty Boy asked.

I shrugged. "The fun one." I then ignored them and took a nap.

oO0Oo

Finally they got back. As soon as the door closed I pounced on them. "Are you going to the party yet!?" I danced around singing the word "party" in an operatic soprano.

Jace grabbed me. "As a matter of fact, we are. Magnus Bane has a block on Clary's mind."

I did a fist pump and grabbed Isabella before spinning around the room. "Help me pick out an outfit, Izzy! You have to help Clary too! She's, like, 16 so they may not let her in."

Isabella tried not to smile and failed. She sighed "Come on, then." Then she pulled us towards her room.

About a million outfits later we were ready. We looked hott. Even Alec turned beet-red and everyone knows he gay. To the party we go!


End file.
